


VII

by IfIWouldDoThat



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [7]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Blondköpfchen hinter den Scheibenhebt es sich ab so fein, –sternt es ins Stäubchentreibenoder zu mir herein?Ist es das Köpfchen, das liebe,das mich gefesselt hält,oder das Stäubchengetriebedort in der sonnigen Welt?Keins sieht zum andern hinüber.Heimlich, die Stirne voll Ruhschreitet der Abend vorüber ...Und wir? Wir sehn ihm halt zu. –





	VII

Es war der siebte Dezember und Alex saß auf der Couch in seinem und Heinrichs Wohnzimmer. Sie war dick und aus hellem, speckigem Echtleder. Wenn man sich draufsetzte, dann sank man erst mal ein und hatte das Gefühl nie wieder aufstehen zu können. So war es Alex ergangen. Nach der Arbeit hatte er sich auf die Couch fallen lassen, hatte tief eingeatmet, hatte die Luft mit einem großen Seufzer wieder aus der Lunge gelassen, und saß hier nun schon seit einer Stunde. Es war warm im Haus, deshalb waren Alex‘ Haare auch schon wieder trocken. Vor einer Stunde noch waren sie klatschnass gewesen von dem Schneeregen. Es wurde schon dunkel und es war warm und hell drinnen. Alex schloss seine Augen und wäre auch fast eingeschlafen. Kein Muskel in seinem Körper bewegte sich, sein Kopf war frei von Gedanken. Es gab nur ihn, die Wärme und das Polster des Sofas, das sich von allen Seiten an ihn anzuschmiegen schien. Er liebte dieses Sofa einfach. Es war eines von den Möbeln gewesen, auf die er beim Einzug bestanden hatte. Als würde er jemals seine geliebte Couch zurücklassen. Er hatte auch nicht viel Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen. Heinrich hatte sich einmal draufgesetzt und schon am nächsten Morgen war seine eigene Couch auf dem Sperrmüll gelandet.

Die Haustür ihrer Wohnung ging auf und Heinrich stolperte müde herein. Seine Laptoptasche ließ er wo er gerade war auf den Boden sinken, seine Jacke streifte er von den Schultern und auch sie landete auf dem Boden. Den Schuhen wiederfuhr ein ähnliches Schicksal. Wortlos ging er auf das Sofa zu und ließ sich, genauso wie Alex vor ihm, auf das Polster fallen. Alex schaute ihm mit halbgeschlossenen Augen zu und als Heinrich neben ihm saß und, genauso wie Alex vor ihm, einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, beugte Alex sich nach vorne und hob Heinrichs Füße vom Boden. Heinrich drehte sich zur Seite, sodass seine Füße nun auf Alex‘ Schoß lagen. Dann versanken sie in der gemütlichen Stille, der Wärme und den Sofapolstern.

Alex dachte schon Heinrich wäre eingeschlafen, als er plötzlich sagte: „Dieses Sofa war die beste Entscheidung unseres Lebens gewesen.“

„Ich dachte ich wäre deine beste Entscheidung gewesen.“, entgegnete Alex gespielt empört.

„Sag ich doch. Du hast das Sofa schließlich hierher gebracht. Das muss Schicksal sein.“

Alex lachte leise und schloss die Augen ganz. Seine Gedanken schweiften in irrsinnige Gefilde, die man nur Träumen zuschreiben konnte und immer, wenn er hochschreckte wusste er nicht mehr an was er gerade eben noch gedacht hatte. Heinrich neben ihm atmete schon ganz flach. Sie sollten eigentlich lieber ins Bett gehe. Auf dem Sofa zu schlafen war eine schlechte Angewohnheit hatte er sich sagen lassen. Aber dieses Sofa war nicht von dieser Erde. Er dachte er müsste irgendwann eine harte kleine Sitzkuhle geschaffen haben. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er sich hinsetzte, sank das Polster unter ihm erneut ein, als sein das Möbelstück gerade erst gekauft worden.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen.“, murmelte Heinrich verschlafen. Es war noch gar nicht so spät, aber es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und morgen war Samstag, da hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt die Dinge zu tun, die sie heute vielleicht nicht geschafft hatte.

Alex summte zustimmend, aber keiner von ihnen rührte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah nach rechts aus dem Fenster, wo der Balkon war. Es war stockfinster geworden.

Und während sie so dasaßen, oder auch lagen, kroch die Zeit langsam dahin. Irgendwann legte sich Alex neben Heinrich und schmiegte sich an seinen schnarchenden Freund. Eng umschlungen lagen sie da und Alex seufzte zufrieden. Heinrich wachte hin und wieder auf und drückte Alex fester an sich.

Der Abend schritt voran in einem gemütlichen, müden Beisammensein. Und Alex und Heinrich? Sie sahen ihm halt zu.


End file.
